


Locked Up

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga, meet your cellmate, Aomine Daiki. (Prison AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

Kagami knew that getting arrested was going to be one of the worst things to happen to him.

He didn’t do well with authority. That was his first problem. He didn’t like people telling him what to do, especially when he had no respect for them. So it was no surprise that he was roughed up on his first day for questioning their reasoning for asking him to  _drop his pants and cough_.

His second problem was his temper. He liked to think that he was a pretty loyal and friendly person (when things went his way), however, the moment someone looked at him with judgmental eyes, he immediately adds them to a shit list where he will make sure they think twice about looking at him that way again.

So that led him to his third problem – his cellmate.

The moment he walked into the cell, Kagami knew for a fact that one of them was going to die that night.

It was the way he sat that pissed him off the most. His eyes were next. They were a dark shade of blue, hardened by whatever he’d seen and done in life to get in here. Everything about his body language screamed superiority and it was driving Kagami mad. It was when his new cellmate spoke that Kagami knew he was going to kill him, that night. He wasn’t even going to wait for him to do anything wrong.

He was just going to suffocate him in the middle of the night.

“This is your bed,” he started, patting the flat, stained mattress he sat on with his hands. “You’re going to stay down here at all times and you’re going to shut the fuck up unless I speak to you. Got it?”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. The sheets and spare uniform that was given to him upon his arrival fell from his arms as he stalked forward.

His cellmate stood up immediately, stepping forward to meet Kagami in one long stride.

They were almost the same height, however he could tell that this man had just a few centimeters on him. He was pleased to note that he definitely wasn’t was buff and Kagami decided to milk that. He puffed out his chest, holding his arms off to the side.

His cellmate wasn’t the least bit intimidated.

“You’ve got something to say, new kid?”

His voice was thick and dripping with killing intent, Kagami almost wondered what he did to get in here. Instead of feeling fear, Kagami felt a surge of excitement.

“Yeah, I do.” Kagami snarled, “What’s your name?”

A slender dark eyebrow raised in mild surprise. “Aomine Daiki.”

“Hm…” Kagami eyed  _Aomine_ , looking at him from head to toe before releasing an unimpressed scoff. “Fuck off,  _Aomine Daiki_.”

Kagami wasn’t prepared for the strength of Aomine’s fist connecting with his nose. He was sure he heard something crack, but that didn’t stop him from dealing back what he was served, with interest. He could feel a sickening amount of satisfaction when Aomine stumbled, his back hitting the metal rims of their bunks. The blood dripping from his nose was the least of his worries.

Aomine’s fists were no joke. They hurt like  _hell_ , but it was so  _good._  He didn’t mind the way Aomine’s fist tangled with his hair and tugged him back before unleashing a barraged of punches to his stomach.

He was upset, however, when the guards finally got their asses into gear and managed to pull them apart the moment Kagami managed to bash Aomine’s face against the concrete walls.

It took five guards to tear them apart.

It took three of them to drag Kagami, kicking and screaming obscenities like “I’ll fucking  _kill_  him!” towards solitary. Surprisingly, Aomine stopped fighting the guards the moment the got him in handcuffs. He allowed himself to be dragged off in the opposite direction, his eyes never once leaving Kagami’s.

Aomine’s face was etched into his mind.

That pleased, wild grin on his face while he came in for another punch or took a jab to the stomach was the only thing Kagami could think about in his days in solitary.

He lost track of the days after a week, but when he was finally released, he was automatically drawn to his cell, hoping to see Aomine there. However, it was a new guy, a quiet guy with condescending green eyes that would have pissed him off over a week ago and cause him to smash those glasses into his eyes.

However, he wasn’t mad, just disappointed.

For days, he remained on the look out for Aomine. He didn’t see him in the cafeteria, the showers, or even at their guarded bullshit recesses where inmates couldn’t even run without looking suspicious.

When Aomine finally did reemerge from solitary, it was during lunchtime. Kagami was eating with his new cellmate who actually turned out to be a pretty fun guy to fuck with.

Kagami didn’t see or hear him come in, but something in him went off the moment the air of superiority began clouding his senses. He looked up, watching as Aomine walked directly over to him, his eyes focused directly on Kagami’s face.

Kagami stood and realized that this felt familiar.

He met Aomine half way.

The tension was high and Kagami could already see the guards stepping forward cautiously.

“You’ve got something to say,  _Aomine Daiki_?”

Kagami watched in fascination as a feral smirk stretched across Aomine’s lips. “You never told me your name, new kid.”

There was a momentary silence. “Kagami Taiga.”

Aomine harrumphed, looking more than amused (and  _impressed_ ). Aomine took a step back, his smirk widening. “Nice to meet you,  _Kagami Taiga_.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Kagami to watch him walk out of the cafeteria as if he owned it.

He didn’t know why, but Kagami had this sinking feeling that Aomine Daiki was about to become a very important person in his life.

It wouldn’t be for another few months before he realized that he was right.


End file.
